


evermore

by callmeshakesqueer



Series: in another life [2]
Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, Porn with Feelings, bookshop gays, does it have a plot?, i guess it's just zurena being zurena, it got dirtier than i planned, oh and raising a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeshakesqueer/pseuds/callmeshakesqueer
Summary: “Mommy!”She looks up, startled but she smiles, dimples and all, at the sight of Rosa running to her. She loses her hat on the way and Zulema follows, picking it up.“Mama said we can build snowman today!”Macarena picks up Rosa and chants back, “Mama really said that?” Then she looks at Zulema and raises her eyebrows.“Snow came earlier."Macarena and Zulema spend Christmas with their three-year-old daughter, still impossibly in love with each other.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Series: in another life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072046
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	evermore

**Author's Note:**

> i wish you all happy christmas! lots of rest and content, peaceful break. i hope you spend this time with people you love. 
> 
> this is an AU of an AU. you don't need to know the first work in the series to read this one.
> 
> enjoy!

“Mama! Look outside!”

Zulema listens to little footsteps above her head, then on the stairs. She places her book down, next to a mess of toys spread all over the couch.

Two curly blonde ponytails flash before her eyes as Rosa runs through the living room straight onto her lap. The girl wraps her hands around Zulema’s neck and jumps excitedly, “It’s snowing!”

“Is it really?”

It isn’t supposed to snow until the next day but Christmas miracles aren’t so uncommon perhaps. She stands up with Rosa in her arms and they approach the windows to look on the street.

The snowflakes are huge and there are many of them; if it keeps up for some hours they could even make a snowman. They stand in content silence like that, watching the sky fall down in front of their apartment.

Zulema burrows her nose into the little head and sniffs familiar scent of Macarena.

“Wanna go see mom at the bookshop?” She asks, already heading upstairs for Rosa’s warm clothes. “We can prepare some snowballs and then attack her.”

“Yay! Mom will be a snowman!”

Zahir can’t help but chuckle at the vision of her girlfriend all in snow, with her red nose like a reindeer and puffing with anger. Yes, definitely one of her best ideas.

Zulema doesn’t relish winter at all, despite all the opportunities to fool her family and the fact Macarena isn’t as keen for going out in the evenings, as she usually is in the warmer months. Good book, or worse, it depends if Maca bought it for her, hot tea (because she hasn’t lost her mind completely yet and she won’t jump on Ferreiro’s obsession with chocolate) and she can spend days like this.

But she misses the warmth of south France, the carefree seven months they spent there and the nostalgia visits her every Christmas when it’s the hardest to survive in frost.

It’s not the worst thing that happened to her and she learns not to mind. Places don’t matter as they used to her; right now she can have her home wherever if it’s only with two blondes by her side.

And being back in the apartment where Rosa spent the first months of her life brings back a lot of memories; it’s comforting at times. Zulema can’t imagine moving out this time because getting back that place was a hell of paperwork and trying not to threat tenants. She knows the flat by her heart because that’s where she began to discover the feeling of safety. It all fell apart, of course, but right now, it doesn’t tug at her mind very often.

Leaving the place just for France’s sake would be a foolish thing to do, as they have their little bookstore just down the street. No more pawnshop to which she used to have to drive through the whole town. Just a five-minute walk and she is working.

It takes a little bit longer with Rosa carefully stepping in her big puffy yellow jacket, literally drowning in it.

Both of them have prepared snowballs by the building entrance so when they come back, Macarena will be an easy target.

Of course, Zulema doesn’t like working; not even close. But having something owned by her and Maca brings some pleasure and she likes the place. It’s cosy but not in the annoyingly dumb taste of the blonde but somewhere in between their both ideas. They wanted business which wouldn’t require more than two of them; that’s how their team works the best.

She enjoys opening the door every single time. Even more when she sees Macarena standing behind the counter and scrolling through her phone to rewrite something in the notebook laying in front of her.

“Mommy!” Rosa breaks the hold of their hands and rushes straight on the blonde.

She looks up, startled but she smiles, dimples and all, at the sight of Rosa running to her. She loses her hat on the way and Zulema follows, picking it up.

“Mama said we can build snowman today!”

Macarena picks up Rosa and chants back, “Mama really said that?” Then she looks at Zulema and raises her eyebrows.

“Snow came earlier,” The raven-haired woman explains and shrugs. She throws the hat onto the counter. “I thought we are also closing early today.”

“Yeah but I have to send those packages today so everyone will get them before the New Year’s Eve,” Macarena points at the boxes put behind her on the shelves.

“Mama also say that we gonna _fuck shit on_ ,” Rosa cuts in after she switches back to the conversation from her gibberish.

“Fuck shit _up_ , Rosie,” Zulema corrects her.

If looks could kill, Zulema would be already laying dead and cold on the floor. And perhaps she’d bury herself in the ground, just to escape Macarena’s furious hands. Better to stay away from that woman when she is mad.

“We will talk later,” She grumbles and changes her voice to that awfully sweet one. “Rosa, you can’t say those words. They are very naughty words and it makes mommy very upset to hear you say them.”

Rosa blinks a couple of times and then points at Zulema, “Mama says them.”

Macarena closes her eyes and swallows her saliva, her breathing heavy. She opens her eyes and stares deliberately at Zahir, “Because mama is really stupid and naughty.”

“Am I?”

That’s the line Zulema crosses for Macarena to smile. She tries to keep it in for their daughter’s sake and for her own pride but she can’t stop chuckles emanating from her chest.

Zulema stays until Macarena is done with preparing the packages, walking around the shop with her daughter and showing her all the best books but Rosa is too involved with the children section. She keeps opening a talking book about penguins and laughs all the time. Zulema is wondering if she read not much enough true literature to her when she was little and growing.

“I’m all finished,” Macarena says, her hands entangling around Zulema’s middle from behind. “We can go home.”

Another thing that Zulema grew into adoring; being held.

She doesn’t escape it, the thought is pushed so deep in her brain it seldom reminds of its existence. Macarena’s arms are familiar and their place is right where she put them.

~

Their Christmas meal is always very disordered and it’s made more of running around the kitchen and the corner of their living room where the table is put than of eating. This year is also filled with constant questions why Papa Noel is bringing presents only tomorrow and not today.

“Auntie Saray knows him and asked him to bring all presents to her house,” Macarena explains for God knows which time in the week. “Tomorrow all of them will be under her Christmas tree. Besides, how would he get in? We don’t have a chimney!”

“Last year he got in,” Rosa notices and plays with the food on her plate.

Zulema nods her head with an agreement, “ _Si_ , how suspicious.”

Macarena gapes and throws a prawn into her mouth to just keep it occupied.

“Well, he got fatter this year!”

Zulema laughs out loud and Rosa follows her, looking at her Mama with her big hazel eyes. Sometimes she gets this look with so much love for Zulema and Maca can’t help but fall apart at the sight. Perhaps she gets too emotional during this time of the year but she feels tears in the corners of her eyes anyway.

It hits her, not for the first time, that they may be living on a borrowed time. That something may storm into their lives and destroy it. Or maybe it never leaves her mind and that’s why everything touches her too dearly.

Of course, Zulema notices. Her face falls a little bit but her question in silent. _Is everything alright?_

Macarena nods and sends her a little smile to ensure her.

“We should finally make it to the Christmas fair,” Zulema says after a while when three of them are laying on the couch while a festive tale is playing on the screen.

Rosa is sandwiched between them and looking at the screen, from time to time yawning. It’s a matter of time when she falls asleep and they will have to carry her upstairs for the afternoon nap.

“You want to go?” Macarena tries to hide the surprise in her voice but Zahir recognizes it at once.

“Only if you do, _Rubia_.”

“Very well then,” Maca grins and leans above Rosa’s head to Zulema and kisses her cheek. “Let’s go in the evening when the fairy lights are visible.”

Zulema catches her face and pulls it to her to kiss her lips. They both smile into the kiss; it never gets boring, despite how much they do it and their days are full of kisses, nights too. Every night and day also mean getting further from the years they spent in prison and with every passing hour it brings the true them back and it’s easier to love, and to be loved.

Rosa’s nap stretches for three hours and they make use of it, too and curl up on the couch after Zulema carries the three-year-old upstairs.

It’s dark outside when they can leave into the winter and cold. But the streets light up mesmerizingly, all the way down to the centre of their district, where the square brings the most attention.

All three of them stop in their tracks when they round the corner and walk into the square. Everything is glowing with warmth; wooden booths which usually stand empty throughout the year are now filled with people selling Christmas decorations and hot snacks and sweets. Half of the neighbourhood must have come that night because people are everywhere.

Zulema can’t stop staring at the way Macarena’s face lights up, like the Sun itself. It looks five times younger and lighter; all the tiredness of Christmas preparations disappears.

She wishes she took the camera with her, the polaroid they bought again. She already has dozens of photographs of Maca taken when the blonde doesn’t realize or is asleep. This moment would make one of the best.

Rosa runs off to the children making a snowman a couple of meters away from the booths and ignores the calling from her mom or mama. They need to wait for her to be satisfied enough with the playing so they stick close, watching handmade glass balls and wicker angels, trying to find something to give Saray for the Christmas tree.

“The amount of Dicken’s _Christmas Carols_ ordered this year is ridiculous,” Macarena starts eventually when they settle for a red and a blue glass bombs and resign from angels. “I must say, I prefer a different Carol.”

Zulema chuckles but it quickly dies out, “ _Joder_ , are we going to watch it again?”

Macarena’s cheeky grin gives her all the answers.

“You get horny as fuck every time we watch it… we actually never finish it.” Zulema brings a couple of stares.

Maca pulls her away from the queue for the booth they are standing next to and her smile doesn’t disappear as she embraces on arm around Zulema’s arm.

“As if it’s a problem for you…”

“You have a point here,” Zulema admits and kisses Macarena’s hair quickly enough for nobody to see.

Rosa runs to them with her face in the snow and the corners of her mouth trembling. She cries the moment Macarena crouches and opens her arms. Sobbing, she hides her face in her mother’s jacket and scarf.

“What happened, babygirl?”

The girl shakes her head, pointing her finger at the boys running around.

Zulema is ready to go straight onto them but she feels Macarena’s hand on her leg, “Don’t, they are children.”

“Completely retarded children who need some reminder where their place is,” Zulema growls but stays where the blonde stopped her.

Rosa looks up at Zahir and stretches her arms, “Piggyback,” She says, her eyes almost inflating with sadness.

She has Zulema curled around her little finger and is soon put on the back of the older woman as they make their way between the booths. They buy many bags of sweets and eat still warm cookies. Maca buys herself a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows; she lets Rosa taste it and begs Zulema to do so, too. They find white fairy lights in the shape of stars which they also buy for Saray and decide to get another set for Estrella’s room too.

It’s almost 8 p.m. when they take their stroll back to the apartment to Rosa’s great disappointment. Zulema still carries her on her back and feels the little girl messing up her hair and then, slowly hugging to her neck and her breath slowing.

They prepare a hot bath for her and put her to the bed really fastbecause the day’s excitement seems to take its toll on her.

Usually, it takes a lot of time, at least three tales told or read and conversation which can bore her enough she falls asleep. That day, thankfully, she is dead asleep not even in a half of one of Zulema’s tales about scorpions.

In the second part of the movie, Macarena stops focusing on the plot which she knows line in line and of course, Zulema notices.

The discreet glances sent towards her, her right hand curling a string of her hair, biting the bottom lip from time to time. The atmosphere around them changes with every minute to the point Zulema has to stop herself from sighing loudly, it’s so electric. It’s hard to get a moment alone as Rosa is older and now when they are sitting with their thighs touching and Macarena’s left hand lingering on Zulema’s black trousers, Zahir thinks she will combust any second.

Her hand wanders on Macarena’s back and raises slightly until she tangles it into her hair. She hears a soft gasp, almost masked by yawning and stares knowingly at Maca when she yanks her head, pulling the hair. Her lips quickly find a spot on the neck beneath the blonde’s ear and kiss it, then she bites into it hard enough to leave her first mark.

Macarena gives in almost immediately, melting underneath the touch. Moans get stuck in her throat when Zulema’s fingers creep underneath her sweater and her body shivers at the touch of cold skin. She turns her head to kiss Zulema and their lips connect. She starts to shake with need when she deepens the kiss and their tongues meet; with lack of grace, she crawls onto Zulema’s lap and entangles her hands around her neck.

She can’t get enough of the taste. Cigarettes, chocolate and mint. She wants it to fill up all of her insides until she is drowning in Zulema. Until Zulema is around her, on her, _inside her_.

But something breaks her out of the trance and she jumps out of the mess her head always is when Zulema touches her this way.

“ _Espera espera_ ,” She moves back, leaving Zulema’s lips open and panting. “I have a surprise for you. I’ll be right back.”

Zulema groans and pushes her hips up, knowing what it does to the blonde, “Really, right now, Maca?”

“Trust me, I think it will be worth it.”

And just like that she runs off upstairs, her steps quiet not to wake up their daughter.

Zulema hates to admit the control Ferreiro has over her but leaving her hanging just like that with pulsing between her legs and dizziness in her mind does fuck her head up a little bit. Her first impulse is holding Macarena back and pushing her down until she doesn’t even dare to leave her like this. But she trusts her, waiting impatiently for her to come back and begs the universe it truly will be _worth it_.

Soft coughing behind her gets her attention and she turns back.

That woman will be the death of her one day.

There she is, Macarena standing at the end of the stairs. Her hair brushed onto her back to show the dress she is wearing. It’s red, _yes, that Christmas shade of red_ , and fits her waits and breasts perfectly and then it expands down widely and flutters around her. It barely covers her ass and Zulema can swear if she only bends down a little bit, she could see her panties. Or the lack of them. To make it even more festive, the furbelows finishing up the dress are made of white fluffy feathers. If that isn’t enough, she put on white stockings hugging her legs perfectly, all up to her mid-thighs.

She wants to rip it with her own bare hands and hear the material part for two.

Maca must sense it because when she slowly steps towards the sofa, her hands wander to her back and she starts unzipping the dress. She rounds the couch and takes her previous place on Zulema’s lap.

Zulema throws herself with hunger on her neck while her swift fingers pull the strips of the dress down until Maca pulls her hands out of it. She slides it down to her waist and her mouth wanders down, between her breasts. She places kisses on every centimetre of the skin she can find and get until her lips linger over her left nipple and she can hear Macarena’s voice hitch above her.

She wants to hear the moan she draws out of her by biting down and sucking on it forever, replayed all the time. Her hand takes care of the other one and then she switches it, her mouth on the right tit until she can feel a wet spot on her pants as Macarena keeps rubbing on her thigh.

“Zulema, _please_ ,” Macarena says but there is a sparkle of satisfaction behind her eyes when Zulema turns them around and lays Macarena down on the couch. She knows how to play her cards with the Scorpion too well.

“What do you want from me?” She whispers into her ear and then moves back to pull the dress all the way down and throw it away, leaving Macarena naked. Almost because unquestionably the stockings stay on.

“I want you to hear me yell out your name, I want you to show me I’m yours,” Macarena purrs. She does it all just because she knows how it works on the brunette hovering above her. “I want you to fuck me. Is that an answer good enough for you?”

Zulema shakes her head and pulls the hoodie over her head, left in a black bra and a tight pair of black trousers.

“Off with that too,” Maca points at them and sits up to unbutton the trousers.

It would be stupid to object those words, so together they take them off and come back to their previous position.

Before Zulema’s hand wander down her body and just as it lingers on her inner thigh, sticking her fingers into the skin, Macarena puts her hands on her face. That’s the easiest way to make Zahir focus on her and they look each other in the eyes for a long stretching moment.

“You are so beautiful,” Macarena finally whispers and gasps as Zulema’s finger slides inside of her.

At that, the brunette promises herself to fuck Macarena until she gets the most wrecking, shattering orgasm ever, after which she won’t be able to walk.

“You should see yourself, _Rubia_ ,” She says and bites the blonde’s earlobe, drawing another moan out of her, playing her like a violin.

Maca undoes her bra and tugs at it until Zulema raises her free hand and it is holding on her other arm somewhere between their bodies. She touches Zulema’s tits and hears a sharp breath stuck in Zahir’s throat. At that, another finger enters her, followed by third and she raises her hips to take them deeper until all she can concentrate on is how wonderfully Zulema stretches her.

Zulema is pumping her hand so hard she knows in the morning her arm will be sore. She can feel walls around her fingers clenching and all she can see is Macarena squirming underneath her with every push. She feels a hand sneaking under the waistband of her panties and the moment Maca touches her clit, she buries her head in her partner’s neck trying to cover her moan.

She dislikes being loud but that exactly what Macarena does to her with one single touch. After humping Maca’s leg while fucking her, she knows right now there’s no way she will last long, especially when Macarena circles her finger around her bundle of nerves _just right_.

“Don’t fucking dare to stop,” She growls and tightens her thighs until they are almost crushing Maca’s hand in between.

In a surprise, Maca pulls her hair until they are facing each other and looking straight into her eyes, says, “Come for me, _cariño_.”

And Zulema does. She falls over the edge so hard she thinks she sees the fucking stars and her hips halt to move for a moment and her eyes press closed, her mouth opens widely in a silent scream.

Macarena helps her come down from the high and ride out her orgasm. She whispers words in a soothing tone that Zahir can’t grasp at all, with the ringing in her ears. When she is back she feels Macarena’s hips moving impatiently so she goes back to what she began.

She fucks her merciless until the blonde doesn’t know what to hold to keep herself steady. Her hands grip everything close to her, Zulema’s arms, back, hips but she can’t stop herself from moaning.

“You have to be quiet,” Zulema murmurs, her lips tracing a line up her neck and then meeting her lips to swallow every moan.

When the fourth finger joins the rest, Macarena can’t stand it. One, two and three pushes and she clenches herself around Zulema’s fingers, biting into the brunette’s shoulder to keep herself quiet. Just when the pace starts to get slower and she expects Zulema to pull her fingers out, she feels it fasten again.

“What are you doing?” She asks, choking up with whimpers.

“You didn’t think we are done here, did you?” Zulema smirks and kisses her lips.

Then, she falls over the edge again and again until she is too sensitive and Zulema feels it too. She falls on top of Macarena, swiping her hand on the couch.

“I’m definitely keeping the dress,” Macarena mumbles out when the heavy breathing of them both eases down a little bit. She locks her hand in Zulema’s hair and the other is gently massaging her back.

“Oh, yes,” Zulema nods vigorously. “With no doubt.”

She raises her head and meets amused hazel eyes looking at her. They both chuckle and Macarena leans for a kiss.

It’s sweet, with no hurry and they lay like this for an hour or more, lazy kisses and touches until both of them start to feel cold.

When they both hurried up the stairs to their bedroom and Zulema entangles her hands around Macarena as they go to sleep, she can’t feel anything but peace.

That’s how she imagines it for a long shot. Macarena and she for evermore.

**Author's Note:**

> every comment makes my heart dance happily for infinity<3


End file.
